


Two Worlds Collide

by PhantomStorm



Series: Crossover Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Tony and Charles are adorable cinamon roles.Rhodey is the over-protective brother.Erik is proud proud boyfriend.Bucky develops a crush and Loki agrees. They should date the genius, but who said it was going to be easy? Tony was denser then a wall of bricks.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony and Charles are graduating.

Charles has a proud boyfriend smiling at him from the front row.

Tony has his proud brother waving and whistling from the door.

"We made it!" Tony whoops in joy and hugs Charles. Charles hugs him right back, laughing. They are both 18 and have just graduated from MIT. "I see Erik and your brother. Shall we go over?" Charles asks in his sweet fancy British accent. Tony nods excitedly, all but dragging Charles by the hand. "Great job lil' bro! Knew you could do it!" Rhodey chuckles, ruffling Tony's hair while Erik envelopes Charles in a massive hug. Erik plants a kiss to Charles' forehead Tony pretends to make gagging sounds. Charles turns and swats his friend's arm. 

"You're just jealous" Charles proclaims.

Tony laughs. "Jealous? Of Mr. Tall and Grumpy? No  _way_!" 

Erik huffs, "For the last time Stark, my name is  _ERIK_ _!_ I thought you were supposed to be a  _genius._ " 

"I am a genius, but I will continue to call you Tall and Grumpy until you call me Tony." Tony grins wickedly.

Rhodey sighs, nudging Tony, he gives him a pointed look. Tony looks away, "Nope, if he doesn't call me Tony, he's gonna be Tall and Grumpy."

Erik lets out a growl which turns into a whine and nuzzles his head into Charles' neck, "Make him stop." Charles pats his boyfriend on the head, then turns to look at his friend. "Tony" Charles says. "HEY! NO FAIR! Why can't  _he_ call  _me_ Tony if  _I_ have to call  _him_ Erik?" Tony pouts, crossing his arms. "Erik" Charles says again. " _Liebling_ , why?" Charles starts to move away and Erik hugs him tighter. "Fine, you win Sta... Tony," Tony then smirks back, "Okay then  _Erik."_ Charles smiles at Rhodey triumphantly. Rhodey nods back. 

"How about we go out for coffee?" Rhodey suggests. Tony lights up like a Christmas tree. Nodding vigorously, he throws open the door and yells "shotgun" as he sprints towards Rhodey's car. "That is not fair!" Charles calls after him, wriggling out of Erik's grasp and pelting after the brunette. Erik and Rhodey just sigh at their antics and follow at a much slower pace, knowing that the car is parked in the very front lot, 10 minutes walking distance away. 

As Tony rounds the corner, he collides with something tall and falls to the floor. "Owwowwowoowowoww" he grumbles rubbing his head. Blinking up, his eyes meet steel and he sees that he has just run into someone's metal arm. "You okay kid?" the man attached to the arm asks, pulling his sleeve down to cover the metal. Tony leaps up, eyes shinning. "Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?" he acted like a kid who had to much candy.

When Tony looks at the man's face, he is awe struck to see that he had just bumped into one of the most youngest celebrities around. James Buchanan Barnes was the best friend of Steve Rogers, they both played in movies and were always together. 

"Your arm is so cool!" Tony cheers, jumping around again. Bucky just blinks, astonished that the boy wasn't at all disturbed by the fact that his arm was not flesh. The only other people to do that were Steve and Loki. Bucky was intrigued.

Just as he was about to answer, a panting blue-eyed boy came running up to them. "I...found...you! Stop running...so...fast!" Charles gasped for air, his hands on his knees. "Sorry X" Tony replied handing a bottle of water (wait where did he get it?) over too (X?).

Finally, Charles stopped panting and stood up. "Oh, hello, my name is Charles Xavier, this is my friend Tony Stark, I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Bucky shook his head no and Tony pouted at Charles. "X! C'mon! I'm not a kid, I can introduce myself!" Charles just raised an eyebrow, "If you, as you said, are not a child, then why did you not introduce yourself in the first place?"

Bucky wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore, the boy, Tony, was too mesmerizing.

Oh crap, Bucky had a crush, Loki was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky glanced down at his arm while he opened the door to his, and Loki's apartment. His conversation, however rushed it was, ran through his head once again.

_I own like this super big company and I can totally make that arm way better!_

_Lighter! Stronger! Sleeker! Totally more efficient! And you can feel temperatures and stuff!_

_Here!_ *pulls sharpie out of nowhere* --> *scribbles something on his metal arm*  _Now, I expect a call from you cuz I already got ideas for that thing._

_Bye now!_

Bucky reread the number again, even though he had it memorized by now. It was startling, number, followed by a signature that no one could read, followed by "call me or I will hunt you down and replace this horrible garbage myself"

Bucky smirked, his arm wasn't  _that bad._ When he closed the door and lifted his arm *creeeeeak* ( _ya, no, it was bad)_ He ambled over to the couch and flopped down. He was out like a light. He didn't wake up till he heard the door close. Bucky offered a sleepy smile, "Hey, Loke." Said man walked over and collapsed graciously into awaiting arms. "Hello my love, how was your day?" Bucky chuckled.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing Loke, just met a guy who wants to give me a new arm."

"Really? And who is this man?"

"Name's Tony, didn't give me a last name."

Loke stilled. Loki turned to look at James fully. "Tony huh? Did he, by any chance graduate MIT recently?" Bucky thought back to his meeting with the eccentric teen. "Maybe? There was a piece of rolled up paper in his pocket. Why?"

Loki looked at James further. "You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

Bucky paled, just a bit. "Might have...maybe? Just a small one..."

Loki sighed. "That boy Tony is Anthony Edward Stark. Howard's young, and  _only son."_ Bucky gulped. Howard was a bigtime director and producer of big movies, especially the films that he and Steve have been in. "Oh, crap."

"Oh crap indeed my love. That boy is and will be extremely successful, he may be focused on technology now, but if he ever switched careers, he would blow everyone out of the water." 

_Shit, Howard's gonna murder him._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments and kudos
> 
> Any ideas? I do collabs, and take requests


End file.
